A mad Hogwarts
by exther
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en el tranquilo Hogwarts aparecieran los Cullen, un clan de vampiros, varios personajes variados, combinado con unas alocadas estudiantes? Nunca el castillo fue tan extraño, y divertido. Aquí, lo de menos son las clases : Risa asegurada.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que estamos haciendo DeiDeiFan y yo en los ratos aburridos :D

No os asusteis mucho, por favor, y ya sabeis, para tomatazos y demas, darle al review, que nos haria mucha ilusion algun comentario sobre nuestras paranoias y tal xD. También se aceptan vales para el psquiatra :D

La historia es en Hogwarts. La cronología no está bien, y aparecerán personajes de épocas distintas. Además, tambien salen otros de diferentes series y libros, como los Cullen (:

Por cierto, nosotras también salimos en el fic. Yo soy Carol, y DeiDeiFan es Selene ^^

Bueeno, que esperamos que os riais un poco, y alaa, a leer:D

PD: pincha el review, pincha el review, pincha... :)

* * *

- Mi carrooo..me lo robaron!! Anocheeee cuandooo dormíaaaaa!!

- ¿Es qué Dumby no puede poner una música menos cutre…?

Los Cullen : Entraron en Hogwarts, y para que Dumby los dejara pasar, Alice "deslumbró" a Dumby, pero como no funcionó (ejem ejem es Dumby) despues lo probó Edward y le dejó hiperventilando y los dejó pasar a Hogwarts.

Y ahora, empieza la historia de verdad:) Al principio puede resultar pesado, pero esperamos algunas risas más tarde:D

* * *

Un buen día, en el que el sol brillaba y la hierba era verde, los pajarillos cantaban y Selene se amargaba. ¿Por qué? Pues porque su querido calamarcito se había echado una novia calamara, y ella estaba suspirando por sus tentáculos al borde del lago.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, se oye una terrible explosion y una cosa, (di cosa cuando no sepas que decir), como suele decir mi sabia, aunque algunas veces no tanto, amiga del alma y de mi corazon, bueno pues eso que Carol. Como iba diciendo, una cosa que cayó estrepitosa y salpicosamente al lago, llamo la atención de nuestra querida estudiante Selene. Preocupa' por la salud y el bienestar de su amado tentaculado, se acerco al borde del agua con una lupa a lo tipo Sherlock, si si de esas que hacen tan sexy al tipo detestivesco. Bueno, el caso es que como suele pasar me he enrollado como una persiana que no quiere decir que me gusten las persianas, como listamente tambien dice Carol.

Ya de vuelta, aunque no nos hayamos ido, de repente salió una mano humana del agua, tipo inferi, porque estar blanco lo estaba y mucho, la verdad.

-Edward!!!! ¿Pero que haces ahí alma de cantaro? -dice Selene de repente, cuando un rostro sigue a la mano y asoma por encima del agua.


	2. Cuando Rita aparece :

Aquí traemos la segunda parte, recien salida del horno :D

Por favor, no nos mateis. Y ya sabeis, darle al review, por una causa solidaria :)

Pues eso, que espero que os guste!

-Es que…..es que…- mira sospechoso hacia todos lados-. No estara por ahí Dumby, verdad?

-Emmm…esto..no, ¿para que lo quieres? Oh! un momento ¿Le quieres?? oh!!! esto es un bombazo!! Edward Cullen y Albus Percival nosequedenosecuanto Dumbledore ¡!!!!!!

De repente aparece por allí saltando a lo Heidi, una muchachita muy wai, sí sí, Carol.

Aleee aleeee huuuu hii huuuuu.

Y por detrás, con un bolso infantil de piel de cocodrilo llega Rita.

- ¿He escuchado algo de un bombazo, queridaaaaaaaa? –dice a Selene, clavandole sus uñas extragrandes color pistacho en el brazo.

Saca un vuelapluma, y empieza a escribir algo. Carol se acerca por detrás con un traje de tirolesa, y se pone a leer lo que escribe Rita.

"Selene, una alumna dividida entre el amor de un calamar que no la corresponde, y los celos a Edward Cullen por recibir el amor de Dumby.

¿De quien conseguira el amor primero, de Dumby, o del calamar?

Todas las respuestas en el próximo episodio del programa especial de Rita, titulado Corazón de Cocodrilo Con Uñas Color Pistacho.

Atencion! Noticia de ultimisima hora!!!! :

Dumby se siente muy gay, quiero decir, muy happy."

Oooooooooooooh –dice Carol – Esto supera al articulo sobre el mundo de Yupi que escribió Lunática lovegood!

Y después de eso, Carol empieza a bailar un baile tirolés cantandole a Pedro.

- OOOOh queridaaa miaaaaaaa! Me halagaaaaa que me digaas esooo, Carolinaa! Aquel articulo de Yupi gano el premio a la cosa más Friki del año. Aunque Dumby opinó que debería haber ganado el de la cosa mas ingeniosa, pero claro, porque el tambien es un poco Friki. El del ingenio lo gané yo, con mi pintauñas extra resistente que duraba más, antihechizos quitauñas y todo, o sea que chachi de la muerte =)


End file.
